Trio da Galáxia Perdida
by SamoaJack98
Summary: Leo, Kendrix e Karone tiveram uma manhã inesquecível.


**Trio da Galáxia Perdida**

 _Uma tradução de Lost Galaxy Trio escrito por Sheltie87._

 _Não tenho propriedade sobre os Power Rangers. Os Direitos pertencem a Saban e a Toei._

Kendrix gemeu enquanto sentia uma mão macia no seio direito. A mão estava massageando e apertando seu mamilo ereto com habilidades experientes. Ela virou a cabeça para ver Karone olhando para ela.

"Bom dia Kendrix", a antiga rainha do mal disse com um sorriso sensual.

"Mmm, Bom dia", disse Kendrix, devolvendo o sorriso sensual com um dos seus.

Ela então se virou e começou a beijar Karone. A outra loira retornou o beijo que ficou bastante sensual. Suas línguas dançavam entre si enquanto lutavam pelo domínio. Só parou quando um som foi ouvido. A porta do banheiro abriu e caminhou Leo. Secando os cabelos. Apenas usando uma toalha em volta da cintura.

"Tire isso!", exclamou Karone.

Leo sorriu para ela e fez o que lhe disseram. Ele tirou a toalha da cintura para revelar a parte inferior do corpo e o pau ligeiramente duro. Leo trabalhou e mostrou. Ele tinha um bom pacote de quinze centímetros e bons músculos que faziam tantas meninas se excitarem. Especialmente Kendrix e Karone que conseguiram ver o corpo incrível na íntegra.

"Bem, agora que você está limpo, acho que você merece uma recompensa", disse Kendrix, olhando Leo como um pedaço de carne.

"Ah, e o que seria isso?" Leo perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Kendrix puxou o cobertor cobrindo-a para revelar seu corpo nu. Seus peitos redondos não tinham dificuldade e seus mamilos estavam implorando para serem chupados. Ela tinha apenas um pouco de cabelo loiro escuro acima de sua buceta ligeiramente molhada.

"Eu acho que você sabe o que fazer", disse Kendrix com sedução enquanto ela abria as pernas.

Leo sorriu, quando seu pau ficou completamente duro. Ele se aproximou e se inclinou e começou a chupar primeiramente os seios da Ranger Rosa. Seu pau deslizou até que ele estava totalmente coberto dentro de Kendrix. Kendrix gemeu enquanto estava sendo penetrada. Oh, senhor, Leo tinha uma rola tão grande. Era tão grande. Maior que Kai ou Damon. Até mesmo do irmão mais velho de Leo, Mike, não era tão grande como ele nem tão grosso também.

Leo começou a entrar e sair com um ritmo rápido e constante causando que Kendrix gemesse e gemesse enquanto movia seus quadris em ritmo com os impulsos de Leo.

Karone observou tudo isso enquanto se masturbava. Ela se inclinou para chupar os peitos de Kendrix. O corpo de Karone era flexível e um pouco menor do que o de Kendrix. Seus peitos eram um tamanho ou dois menores do que da sua antecessora também. Sua buceta ficou sem cabelo.

"Fode ela Leo, então, depois de terminar com isso, você pode me foder", gemeu Karone.

Leo aumentou o ritmo e logo Kendrix gemeu de orgasmo. Ele sentiu suas paredes internas apertadas ao redor dele mais apertado. Ele apertou os dentes para não gozar. Ele conseguiu impedir que viesse. Ele então parou de penetrar Kendrix. Ele estava prestes a transar com Karone quando ela o deteve. Ela se abaixou e pegou o pau de Leo em sua boca. Ela sugou todo o gozo de Kendrix da rola de Leo, o que fez com que Leo se esforçar novamente para não gozar.

Karone tirou da boca dela girando a língua para experimentar o sabor que era Kendrix.

"Mmmm, Kendrix, você sempre tem o gosto divino ", disse a segunda Ranger Rosa da Galáxia Perdida.

"Por que você não tenta da fonte?", Perguntou Kendrix enquanto separava seus lábios da buceta com os dedos.

Karone não podia deixar passar este convite. Ela esqueceu tudo sobre Leo e pulou no cacho de espera de Kendrix. Ela atacou com vigor. Os quadris de Kendrix rebolaram e ela gemeu incontrolavelmente.

"Oh, Karone, é uma puta. Fodendo e me fodendo. Use essa língua talentosa e me fode com isso. Sim, ali mesmo. Oh querida, é isso "Kendrix gemeu.

Leo era o homem sortudo, mas não se importava enquanto estava assistindo um show sensual. Kendrix e Karone sempre souberam fazer um bom show. E sortudo porque elas apenas fizeram isso por ele.

Kendrix e Karone esqueceram totalmente Leo agora, já que ambas estavam se divertindo. A língua de Karone era a melhor amiga de Kendrix. Claro que Maya não era ruim nem Cassie ou Ashley quando elas tiveram tempo, mas pareceu que Karone estava naturalmente dotada de chupar uma buceta. Sua língua sabia onde ficava cada ponto o que fazia sua espinha se curvar. Sem mencionar que as lambidas e chupadas a deixaram louca.

Karone adorou o gosto da buceta de Kendrix. Como ela, ela experimentou algumas poucas antes. Ela achou que Ashley estava bem, Cassie estava bem, apesar de bastante azedo, o gosto de Maya era muito exótico, embora não houvesse nada excitante. Mas a Kendrix era a mina de ouro que ela queria e amava. Não importa quantas vezes ela comeu Kendrix, sempre provou algo novo. Era sua ambrosia.

Leo observou tudo isso, mas ele não queria apenas assistir. Então ele procurou uma abertura. Ele encontrou. A bunda de Karone estava no ar, o que significava que sua vagina estava aberta por assim dizer. Ele se moveu e cutucou as pernas de Karone o suficiente. Então, quando ele teve o objetivo suficiente, ele bateu sua rola em sua ex-companheira de equipe.

Karone gemeu na boceta de Kendrix enquanto estava cheia de 100% Leo Corbett. Ela adorava a sensação de seu pênis duro nela. Muito melhor do que os outros que ela teve. Logo ela começou a empurrar para trás para manter o tempo com os impulsos de Leo. Seus peitos balançaram seu movimento até que eles estavam presos nas mãos fortes de Leo. Acariciou-os e comprimiu os peitinhos do jeito que os amava.

Leo podia sentir Karone apertá-lo e ele adorava. Sua rola grande era incrível, já que ainda era apertado desde a primeira vez que ele já a tinha fodido. Ele não tinha certeza se era porque ela não era humana ou outra coisa, mas realmente não era importante para ele. Tudo o que sabia era que ela provavelmente era a buceta mais apertada que ele já teve.

Kendrix estava batendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto a língua de Karone atingia-a. Acrescente ao fato de que os gemidos de Karone estavam sendo reverberados em sua buceta apenas aumentou seu prazer ainda mais.

Não demorou muito e logo veio Kendrix, o que fez com que sua buceta inundasse os gozo que Karone lambeu. Isso causou que Karone viesse a provar Kendrix e o acoplamento de ser batido por Leo na parte traseira. Leo terminou a corrente gozando. A buceta de Karone o afugentou e ele não conseguiu aguentar mais.

Os três estavam exaustos, mas satisfeitos.

Fim


End file.
